Rammtay
This guy is really cool because he is in B8's First SSSB Tournament, hosted by stingers! Iron Maiden Song Ranking In February to April 2009, ramm ranked all the iron maiden songs. Here are the final rankings. Complete garbage Teir(2): 135- Virus (Best of the Beast) 134- The Assassin (No Prayer For the Dying) Meh Teir(14): 133- Total Eclipse (Number of the Beast) 132 - The Angel And The Gambler (Virtual XI) 131 - Como Estais Amigos (Virtual XI) 130 - Don't Look To The Eyes of a Stranger (Virtual XI) 129 - The Educated Fool (Virtual XI) 128 - 2AM (X Factor) 127 - Bring Your Daughter To The Slaughter (No Prayer For The Dying) 126 - The Apparition (Fear Of The Dark) 125 - Man On The Edge (X Factor) 124 - Weekend Warrior (Fear of The Dark) 123 - Tailgunner (No Prayer For The Dying) 122 - To Tame A Land (Piece of Mind) 121 - Lord of the Flies (X Factor) 120 - Sun And Steel (Piece of Mind) Good Tier(30) 119 - Strange World (Iron Maiden) 118 - Out of the Shadows (AMoLaD) 117 - Fear Is The Key(Fear of the Dark) 116 - Blood on the World's Hands(X Factor) 115 - Different World (AMoLaD) 114 - Another Life (Killers) 113 - The Legacy (AMoLaD) 112 - The Longest Day (AMoLaD) 111 - Prodigal Son (Killers) 110 - The Unbeliever (X Factor) 109 - Stranger In A Strange Land (Somewhere In Time) 108 - Can I Play With Madness? (Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son) 107 - Drifter (Killers) 106 - Deja Vu (Somewhere In Time) 105 - Rainmaker (Dance Of Death) 104 - Sanctuary (Iron Maiden) 103 - These Colours Don't Run (A Matter Of Life And Death) 102 - Sign Of The Cross (X Factor) 101 - Chains Of Misery (Fear of the Dark) 100 - When Two Worlds Collide (Virtual XI) 99 - The Aftermath (X Factor) 98 - Die With Your Boots On (Piece of Mind) 97 - Childhood's End (Fear of the Dark) 96 - Futureal (Virtual XI) 95 - Holy Smoke (No Prayer For The Dying) 94 - Wasting Love (Fear of the Dark) 93 - Lightning Strikes Twice (Virtual XI) 92 - Twighlight Zone (Killers) 91 - Gates of Tomorrow (Dance Of Death) 90 - Only The Good Die Young (Seventh Son of a Seventh Son) Great Tier(19) 89 - Still Life (Piece of Mind) 88 - The Number of the Beast(NotB) 87 - innocent Exile (Killers) 86 - Children of the Damned (NotB) 85 - Quest For Fire (Piece of Mind) 84 - Gangland (NotB) 83 - Age Of Innocence (Dance of Death) 82 - Judgement of Heaven (X Factor) 81 - Wrathchild (Killers) 80 - The Thin Line Between Love and Hate (Brave New World) 79 - The Fallen Angel (Brave New World) 78 - The Clairvoyant (Seventh Son of a Seventh Son 77 - Blood Brothers (Brave New World) 76 - Prowler (Iron Maiden) 75 - The Pilgrim (A Matter of Life and Death) 74 - Lord of Light (A Matter Of Life And Death) 73 - Brave New World (uh... Brave New World) 72 - Wildest Dreams (Dance of Death) 71 - The Mercenary (Brave New World) 70 - The Nomad(Brave New World) 69 - Fortunes of War (X Factor) 68 - Hooks in You (No Prayer for the Dying) 67 - Out of the Silent Planet (Brave New World) 66 - Mother Russia (No Prayer For The Dying) 65 - The Fugitive (Fear Of The Dark) 64 - The Prisoner (Number of the Beast) 63 - Look for the Truth (X Factor) 62 - Back In The Village (Powerslave) 61 - The Duellists (Powerslave) Awesome Tier (28) 60 - The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg (A Matter of Life And Death) 59 - Dance of Death (Dance of Death) 58 - Charlotte the Harlot (Iron Maiden) 57 - Flash of the Blade (powerslave) 56 - The Ides of March (Killers) 55 - Transylvania (Iron Maiden) 54 - Journeyman (Dance of Death) 53 - Flight of Icarus (Piece of Mind) 52 - New Frontier (Dance of Death) 51 - Killers (Killers) 50 - For the Greater Good of God (A Matter of Life and Death) 49 - Dream of Mirrors (Brave New World) 48 - Face In The Sand (Dance of Death) 47 - Remember Tomorrow (Iron Maiden) 46 - Fates Warning (No Prayer for the Dying) 45 - Run To The Hills (Number of the Beast) 44 - Phantom of the Opera(Iron Maiden) 43 - The Prophecy (Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son) 42 - Run Silent Run Deep (No Prayer For The Dying) 41 - Two Minutes To Midnight (Powerslave) 40 - Running Free (Iron Maiden) 39 - Brighter Than A Thousand Suns (A Matter Of Life And Death) 38 - Murders in the Rue Morgue (Killers) 37 - From Here To Eternity (Fear of the Dark) 36 - The Trooper (Piece of Mind) 35 - No More Lies (Dance of Death) 34 - Judas Be My Guide (Fear of the Dark) 33 - Losfer Words (Powerslave) Amazing Tier(11) 32 - 22 Acacia Avenue(Number of the Beast) 31 - Public Enema Number One (No Prayer For The Dying) 30 - The Edge of Darkness (X Factor) 29 - Powerslave (Powerslave) 28 - Infinite Dreams (Seventh Son of a Seventh Son) 27 - Alexander the Great (Somewhere In Time) 26 - Afraid to Shoot Strangers (Fear of the Dark) 25 - Genghis Khan(Killers) 24 - Invaders (Number of the Beast) 23 - Purgatory (Killers) 22 - No Prayer for the Dying (No Prayer for the Dying) GOD Tier(21) 21 - Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (SSoaSS) 20 - Fear of the Dark (Fear of the Dark) 19 - The Clansman (Virtual XI) 18 - Iron Maiden (Iron Maiden) 17 - Where Eagles Dare (Piece of Mind) 16 - Paschendale (Dance of Death) 15 - Be Quick Or Be Dead (Fear of the Dark) 14 - Sea of Madness (Somewhere In Time) 13 - Heaven Can Wait (Somewhere In Time) 12 - Hallowed Be Thy Name (Number of the Beast) 11 - Montsegur (Dance of Death) 10 - Ghost of the Navigator (Brave New World) 9 - Moonchild (Seventh Son of a Seventh Son) 8 - Aces High (Powerslave) 7 - Revelations (Piece Of Mind) 6 - Wasted Years (Somewhere In Time) 5 - The Evil That Men Do (Seventh Son of a Seventh Son) 4 - Rime of the Ancient Mariner (Powerslave) 3 - The Lonliness of the Long Distance Runner (Somewhere In Time) 2 - The Wicker Man (Brave New World) 1 - Caught Somewhere In Time (Somewhere In Time) Bruce Dickinson Song Ranking He also ranked 35 Bruce Dickinson songs in the same topic. 35 - Born in '58(Tattooed Millionaire) 34 - No Lies (Tattooed Millionaire) 33 - King in Crimson (Chemical Wedding) 32 - Trumpets of Jericho (Chemical Wedding) 31 - Laughing in the Hiding Bush(Balls to Picasso) 30 - Broken (Best of Bruce Dickinson) 29 - Man of Sorrows(Accident of Birth) 28 - Hell on Wheels (Tattooed Millionaire) 27 - Taking the Queen (Accident of Birth) 26 - Cyclops (Balls to Picasso) 25 - Sacred Cowboys (Balls to Picasso) 24 - inside The Machine (Skunkworks) 23 - Omega (Accident of Birth) 22 - Tattooed Millionaire (Tattooed Millionare) 21 - Silver Wings (Best of Bruce Dickinson) 20 The Chemical Wedding 19 - The Alchemist (Chemical Wedding) 18 - Navigate The Seas of the Sun (Tyranny of Souls) 17 - Kill Devil Hill (Tyranny of Souls 16 - Dive Dive Dive (Tattooed Millionaire) 15 - Accident of Birth (Accident of Birth) 14 - The Power of the Sun (Tyranny of Souls) 13 - Shoot All the Clowns (Balls to Picasso) 12 - Tears of the Dragon (Balls To Picasso) 11 - Zulu Lulu (Tattooed Millionaire) 10 - A Tyranny of Souls (Tyranny of Souls) 9 - Abduction (Tyranny of Souls) 8 - Darkside of Aquarius (Accident of Birth) 7 - The Tower (Chemical Wedding) 6 - Freak (Accident of Birth) 5 - Gods of War (Balls To Picasso) 4 - Lickin' the Gun (Tattooed Millionaire) 3 - Jerusalem (Chemical Wedding) 2 - Son of a Gun (Tattooed Millionaire) 1 - Book Of Thel (Chemical Wedding) Special Commentary by Board 8 Historian Sir Chris I don't know much about this user, which is my fault for not reading up on it more as a Historian, but generally everything that I have seen from you indicates that you are a very boring user who I have very little in common with. Now, that isn't to say I would call this person "bad" or "unlikable", however he is very unimportant, as the previous entry in this page would indicate, a mere footnote in history. Edit: Also holds grudges over commentary found on his wiki, it should be noted. Category: Users